A Night In A Haunted House
by xXxTDI AngelxXx
Summary: Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff decide it would be fun to camp out in a haunted house on Halloween night. Boy were they wrong. This is my first oneshot!


**Sarah: Hey guys, this is a first for me, I've never made a one-shot before.**

**Auora: And it's seasonal!**

**Adrianna: And it's Halloween!!!!**

**Sarah: You guys will never guess what I'm being!**

**Auora: Umm, a Barbie doll?**

**Adrianna: A Twinkie!**

**Sarah: Even though that sounds like fun... no. I'm being Duncan!!!**

**Adrianna: No effin way!!!**

**Sarah: This is true, and my little brother is being Trent. I will post a pic later. I'm spiking my hair up and everything!**

**Auora: I am so jealous.**

**Sarah: You should be. Anyways. All Total Drama Island/Action characters are copyrighted by Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. I only made this story for my pleasure and the pleasure of others, so please enjoy or this disclaimer is a waste!**

**Auora: And lets not be wasteful children.**

**Adrianna: I like potatoes.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

I was in my room getting ready. I had my ipod plugged into my ihome blasting Morgan Mayer as I jumped around the room trying to prepare. It was Halloween night, and Bridgette said her and Geoff were going to go down to an old house a few miles down the street and just hang, which for them usually means making out. The said house was supposedly haunted. I remember hearing scary stories about it when I was younger. Bridgette and I used to drive by there on our bikes all the time, and it seemed no one had ever lived there, at least not in my lifetime. I remember one story in particular. When we were in sixth grade, Bridgette's older cousin Ryan told us about how him and his friend Brian were going to play a Halloween prank. Brian was going to set up some projectors and stuff inside so that they could scare these three girls at their school and Ryan just had to keep watch. Well, a few moments after Brian entered the house, Ryan heard a scream. He looked at the house and saw a white woman standing at the second story window looking down at him. He took off running down the street and never saw Brian again.

Of course, I don't believe in all that supernatural mumbo jumbo. Brian had probably ran out the back door and moved to Wyoming or something. Everyone knows ghosts don't exist. I didn't even want to go tonight. Trust me, nothing in this world would make me happier than to just sit at home in my cozy pajamas watching a movie or reading a book, but Bridgette assured me that it would be fun. Geoff even agreed to bring a friend, so I wouldn't feel like a third wheel.

Gosh, I hope it's not that one kid he hangs out with, _Duncan. _Man, that guy bugs me. He goes around acting like he's so hot, and that he can get any girl he wants. Well, I'm not falling for his bad boy attitude, or that rebellious hair style of his, or those gorgeous teal eyes, or that awesome body....

I shook my head trying to clear my brain of these ridiculous thoughts. It was just absurd to even consider liking him. We were completely incompatible.

I went back to focusing my attention on my outfit. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. I had straightened my hair and had gold hoops in my ears. I started singing the lyrics to Morgan Mayer's 'Everything' as I slipped on my new pair of white tennis shoes. I double checked myself in the mirror. I actually didn't look half bad. My phone began vibrating, making the awfullest noise on my wooden vanity. I ran over and quickly flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Courtney, come on. We've been honking the horn for five minutes!" She said in fake irritation.

"Crap, sorry Bridge, be right down." I closed my phone and stuffed in my pocket, quickly running down the stairs. I grabbed my house key and locked the door before running down my porch steps. I saw Bridgette leaning on the hood of her sky blue jeep. She was wearing light blue jeans and a white tank top. She also wore what was obviously one of Geoff's jackets, since it was really big on her. She stopped looking at the stars and smiled at me.

"You ready?"

"Yea, where's Geoff?"

"Eh, he's in the car. Come on, I wanna get there before some junior high dweebs do first."

I walked over to the jeep and opened the door. My face immediately dropped when I saw who was sitting in the jeep.

"This is who you brought to keep me company!" I turned to Geoff who was in the driver's seat.

"Don't act so happy to see me, Princess." Duncan smirked.

"Sorry Court, he wanted to tag along." Geoff said innocently.

"Come on, lighten up. It's not like we're asking you to marry him." Bridgette butted in.

I let out an irritated shriek as I sat next to the delinquent. Not two seconds into the drive and he was already irritating me. He just kept starring at me with the amused smirk on his face. Finally I whipped my head towards him. "And exactly what are you starring at?"

"Nothing, babe. It's just that you look really hot in that outfit."

I scoffed, "Don't call me babe."

"Fine, I like Princess much better anyways."

I growled in frustration and continued starring out the window again. After about eight minutes we arrived in front of the big Victorian house. You could tell it used to be white, but now the painted was faded and peeling. The house looked to have three stories and stood out in the neighborhood full of apartments and suburban homes. The old fence surrounding the house was covered in graffiti from neighborhood gangs and I wouldn't be shocked if Duncan were one of those hooligans.

"There it is dudes and dudettes, the old Jones house." Geoff said excitedly. Him and Bridgette jumped enthusiastically out of the car. I reached out my hand to open the door when I heard an antagonizing voice coming from behind me.

"Try not to get too scared, Princess." I turned my head and glared at Duncan. He just winked and then proceeded to open his car door and went to join Geoff and Bridgette. I gasped at him before turning my face into a scowl and exiting the car, slamming the door shut behind me. Everyone else was standing there gaping at the house.

"Wow, it's so big and creepy." Bridgette said.

"I know! Let's go in." Geoff said excitingly. He grabbed Bridgette's hand and half drug her to the front door. I trudged sluggishly behind. A light breeze flew by and I shivered in the cold. I was in such a rush that I forgot my jacket. I suddenly felt warmer as a large piece of cloth was draped around my shoulders. It was Duncan's leather jacket. I looked at him and gave him a thankful smile. He just smirked, but there was a glint in his eye that was unrecognizable. Something I had never seen in him.

Geoff pushed open the huge white, wooden door. Dust kicked up making me choke slightly. The house looked like a freakin' mansion. Okay, so I'm kinda rich and have a big house, but this was just... wow! The ceiling was extremely high with a huge, crystal chandelier hanging down. There was a large hallway on the east and west side of the room with at least half a dozen doors leading to unknown rooms filled with the mystery that was the old house. Inside the main room were two staircases both leading to a platform. In the middle of the platform was a big, oak door. The house was beautiful, but it had a creepy essence that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

Geoff rubbed his hands together excitingly. "Okay guys, lets set things up." It took me til just now to realize that everyone was carrying a backpack. They all began emptying the contents of their bag: sleeping bag, flashlights, marshmallows, and various cans of soda and beer. Why did they have this stuff? We weren't spending the night were we?

"Umm, guys, what's going on?"

They all looked at me like I had just said the dumbest thing in the world. I hid my face a little farther into Duncan's warm jacket to hide my slight blush.

"We're setting up camp to spend the night. What'd you think you were doing?" Geoff asked.

"Well... um... I didn't..."

Bridgette sighed, "Geoff, you were suppose to tell her."

"I thought you said you texted her."

"No, I said..."

"Guys, guys, it's okay. I'll just sleep on the floor or something. I'll be fine."

"You know, you could always just share a sleeping bag with me." Duncan winked.

"In your dreams, pig."

"Don't worry, Court, I brought an extra." Bridgette said tossing me a light purple sleeping bag. I more than gladly took it and sat it down next to her light blue one. Geoff gathered all the flashlights and set them in the center like a campfire. In the light, you could defiantly tell that the house had seen more birthdays than either of my grandparents. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere. It defiantly added to the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"So, anyone know the story behind this place?" Geoff asked.

"I do." Duncan said.

"Well, tell it bro."

"Are you sure? It's pretty spooky, and I'm not sure Princess here can handle it."

"Oh ha ha." I spat sarcastically. "Just get on with it."

"Okay then, but you've been warned." He reached in the middle and grabbed a flashlight and held it close to his face for emphasis. I rolled my eyes at the cliché. Then he started talking in a 'spooky' voice. "This house wasn't always abandoned, obviously. A newly wed couple by the name of Dakota and Makaila Smith moved in here about a hundred years ago. Makaila was beautiful, with long, golden hair and a beautiful smile. Her and Dakota were always together and always happy. Some say they were the perfect couple, but after a while, things started turning sour for them. One evening Makaila came home from work about an hour early. She planned to surprise her husband but instead was surprised herself. She walked in on Dakota having an affair with a woman with light brown hair and tannish skin. She was outraged and went completely insane. She murdered both her husband and his mistress and hid them in the walls of this house. She continued to live here, but the spirit of her husband was haunting her every moment. She ended up taking her own life by hanging herself in the addict. They say it is Makaila who now haunts this house, seeking revenge on her husband and his mistress."

He finished the story and looked at us with satisfaction. Bridgette was clinging to Geoff who looked just as equally frightened. I admit, the story was scary, and the constant creaking in the house wasn't any help, but I would rather die than give Duncan the satisfaction of seeing me even the littlest bit afraid.

"D-dude, is all that really t-true?" Geoff stuttered.

Duncan shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Okay, I want to leave." Bridgette said standing up.

"Not so fast, Malibu. You'll loose the game."

"Game?" She averted her eyes to look suspiciously at Geoff. "What game?"

Geoff's face went pink with guilt, like a child who had just disobeyed their parents. "We sorta had this bet that the last person to run out of the house got to pick someone and they would choose a costume that person had to wear." He hung his head while he explained.

"And I already have mine picked out." Duncan winked at me. I gave him a disgusted look before turning my attention back to Bridgette who was now walking towards the door.

"Boys are so immature." She said as she opened the big heavy door. Before she could walk out, we all heard a menacing laugh. It was so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if a passing car heard the horrific noise. We were all looking around frantically trying to find the source of the woman's laugh. Suddenly the door, which Bridgette was holding open, slammed shut. She stepped back and starred at the door in horror for a moment before running back to Geoff. By this time we were all standing back to back, flashlight in hand, looking with terrified eyes around the room.

While looking around, I noticed something out of place on the platform. I squinted my eyes trying to adjust them. Suddenly there she was. A woman with blond curls laying down her back. She had a pure white dress that poofed slightly towards the bottom. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought she was a bride, waiting patiently for her father to walk her down the aisle. She was truly beautiful, but her skin was transparent and her green eyes seemed to glow with an evil intent.

"Umm, guys." I could hear the wavering in my voice, and everyone else probably could as well. They all followed my gaze and starred terrified at the woman.

"Who dare enter my house?" The woman's voice was booming and demanding. We just starred in silence. "Someone answer me!" She demanded harshly.

"I think she's talking to you bro." Geoff pushed Duncan from the back. He staggered forward slightly and looked back to the platform. The ghostly female was looking directly at him expectingly.

"Look lady, we're just a couple of teens looking for something fun to do on Halloween, we don't want any trouble."

She laughed, lightly this time. "Well, I guess you should have thought of that before you entered my home." Her gaze moved across all of us before stopping specifically on me. Her expression turned from one of amusement to one of pure rage. I swallowed hard as she continued to glare at me. "You." she snarled, "How dare you come into the house again."

Everyone looked at me curiously, but I kept my gaze fixed on the woman, my eyes wide with fright. "You've been here before?" I heard Geoff whisper. I slowly shook my head.

"You liar! You're the one who came here and stole my husband from me!"

I think my heart stopped beating at that moment. I felt completely lost, distant from the rest of the world. I vaguely heard Duncan yell, "Look, lady. You've got it all wrong. That was a hundred years ago. This isn't the same girl."

"Silence!"

I snapped back into reality and realized the situation at hand. There was a psychotic ghost and for some reason she believed I was the woman who had an affair with her husband one hundred years ago. "Look, Makaila, I know you were hurt by what happened all those years ago, and I'm sorry for all the pain you went through, but we are in no way responsible for what happened. Please let us go, and rest in peace."

I held my breath waiting for a reaction. It may be a stretch, but I was hoping she would set us free, however I got the complete opposite reaction. Instead she shouted and stormed, or should I say floated, towards us. Geoff and Bridgette took off running down the west hallway. I stood stiff with fright before I felt a firm grip on my wrist as Duncan began dragging me down another hallway. I snapped out of my trance and began running with him. He continued his steady grip of my wrist as we rounded the corner. I was too terrified to even turn around and see if we were being followed.

He came to a sudden halt, causing me to run into him. "Ow, what the-"

"In here." He yanked open a big oak door and shoved me inside. He hastily closed the door behind him and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath. The room was a huge library. There were probably more books here than in the public library. There was a large oak desk in the middle of the large room. The desk was empty except for a green spiral journal. I walked over to the desk and picked up the journal, examining the unique texture of the old book.

"Courtney, don't touch anything." Duncan said, but it was too late. I already had the the book open to the last entry. There was a drawing of a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was standing on one of the staircases in the main room, smiling. The book slipped from my hands and dropped to the floor. In an instant Duncan was at my side shaking me.

"Courtney. Come on, snap out of it."

But I couldn't. All I could do was mutter, "Duncan, the book."

He looked at me curiously before leaning down and opening the book to the page I was on. I saw the realization on his face. "She-She looks just like you."

"Thats why she thought I was her." I said snapping out of my trance. Man, I need to stop doing that.

"We need to get out of here." Suddenly Bridgette came through the door.

"Guys, we found an exit, come on."

"Thank god." I said half running toward my friend. Duncan followed not so hastily behind me. I turned around and scolded, "Come on, Duncan, I want to get out of here now!"

He stood there for a moment, as if debating what to do. Finally he just shrugged and followed us out the door. "Hurry, she could be anywhere." Bridgette whispered. We walked down the hallway a little ways and stopped at a small door at the end of the hallway. "In here." She shoved us forward into the room. It was small and cluttered like a closet with no obvious escape way.

"Um, Bridgette, are you sure-" I turned around and saw her standing at the door smiling at us. But it wasn't a Bridgette smile, it was an evil one. She then closed the door, leaving us in the dark. I heard a small clicking noise indicating that the door had been locked from the outside. "Bridge, what the hell!?" I yelled pounding my fist against the door.

Instead of hearing Bridgette's voice, Makaila's laugh materialized on the other side of the door. "You didn't really think you could escape that easily, did you?"

"Ah, you have got to be kidding me!" Duncan screamed in irritation.

"Have a nice death." I then heard footsteps as she left us. As Duncan continuously rammed his shoulder against the door, I leaned against the wall of the small closet and slid down to the floor in defeat. I was going to die. I was going to die here, in a small closet in a haunted house. I was going to die with Duncan....

Duncan screamed one more time in frustration before leaning on the opposite wall and sliding down as I had. "We're really gonna die aren't we?" I whispered to him, even though it came out as more of a whimper.

He sighed, "Let's not give up." He jolted up and brought something out from his pocket. Suddenly a beam of light shot through the room and I could identify the object as a lighter. Now the room was lit with an orange glow. We were in fact in a closet. It was cluttered with coats and old shoe boxes. The floor was wooden and the walls were painted a light cream color. With his lighter in hand, Duncan began tapping the walls and searching for some sort of escape route. "There's gotta be a way out."

"Duncan, just stop. Theres no way out. We're trapped. With no way out. Left for dead." I heard my voice crack slightly as tears began to silently roll down my face. Duncan moved the lighter so that its glow illuminated my face. I hid my face with the sleeve of his jacket so he wouldn't see my state of vulnerability.

The room grew dark once again as Duncan put his lighter away. I couldn't see him, but I felt him sit down and scoot closer to me until we were touching. Then expectingly he wrapped his arm around me in a hug. That was definalty not what I was expecting. I didn't really know how to react to it. Before I knew it I was soaking his shirt with my tears as I dug my face into his chest. I don't really know what I was crying for. Was it fear? Was it not knowing what would happen? Or was I crying from the thought that my last moments would be spent in a closet with Duncan Logan? The thing was, in that moment, that moment of being comforted by the last person I would expect it from, being here with him didn't seem like the worst thing in the world.

I cried probably for a good five to ten minutes as he silently stroked my hair. I was starting to get tired, it must have been at least four o'clock in the morning. I felt my eye lids start to droop, but I didn't want to sleep. Mainly because I don't know what would happen if I did. However, I couldn't stop the drowsiness that was taking over my body. I still had my head resting on Duncan's chest and I listened to his steady breathing. I realized the soothing rhythm was making me sleepier, so I slowly sat up. As soon as I moved, I realized how much colder the room seemed without his body heat. I sat up next to him and squinted my eyes trying to see him clearly. I could barely make out his outline, and that was as good as I was gonna get.

We seemed to just stare at each other for a minute before he finally broke the silence. "You, umm, are you okay?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yea I'm fine." My throat was slightly scratchy from the lack of water and all the dust floating around in the small closet.

He rubbed his hair through his Mohawk and sighed in exasperation. "Well, looks like theres no getting out of here anytime soon. You might as well get some sleep, you look pretty tired."

I didn't respond immediately because I didn't know if I wanted to go to sleep. "Don't worry, I'll stay up. I won't let any monsters come and get you." He smirked.

To my surprise, I didn't give him a nasty comment about how he was a cocky, arrogant baboon. Instead I smiled and layed my head on his shoulder. After a few short moments, I was drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to a strange rhythm. I opened one of my eyes to see that Duncan had found a bouncy ball and proceeded to bounce it against the opposite wall. I slowly lifted my head and stretched in what little room we had. "Where'd you get a bouncy ball?"

He stopped bouncing for a minute to look at me and shrugged, "It was in one of these old shoe boxes. I got bored and decided to look through them." He then continued with his game of catch with himself.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Eh, maybe an hour, give or take."

Wow, it felt like I had been asleep forever, not just an hour. I decided to direct my attention to the little small ball being bounced back and forth in perfect timing. Then Duncan threw the ball a little too far to the left, causing it to hit the corner and ricocheted to the other side of the closet. It landed on the ground with a hollow thump. Duncan jumped to his feet quicker than lightning. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh, yea, it hit the floor, so what?"

Ignoring me, he went over to the coat rack and crawled underneath them. He then began to tap the floor with his fist. All the knocks sounded the same until he came on one area where the noise was significantly different. "What's that?"

"That, my dear, is our escape hatch." I crawled over to where he was. He pulled out his light and reached it to me. "I need to see to open it." I had never held a light before, so therefor didn't know how to start one. I just starred at it for a moment. I could practically feel Duncan roll his eyes as he snatched it away from me and lit it before reaching it back to me. I held it up just above the spot he had pointed out. The wood looked the same as the surrounding wood. He grabbed a coat hanger and began to pick at the creases in the wood. I could now see the outline of the square trap door. After about ten minutes, he had made the outline of the door more clear. He took a deep breath and out of no where punched the door as hard as he could. The wood shattered, leaving behind a large hole, big enough for us to fit through.

I looked over at Duncan to see his hand covered in a bright red liquid. "Duncan! Your hand!"

He looked down at his hand as if he just realized it were hurt. "Eh, just a scratch." he smirked. I quickly reached up and grabbed a white coat from the rack. I ripped off the sleeve and wrapped it around his injured hand. He winced in pain as the fabric came in contact with his open wound.

After I had bandaged the wound I tied the cloth tight around his hand, "There, its finished."

"Come on, we have to go."

"What about Bridgette and Geoff?"

"We'll go and get help then come back. But in order to help them we have to get out, so get in the hole." He said urgently. I obeyed and jumped down the shaft. It was a dark dirt tunnel. I crawled a little and waited for Duncan to catch up. I'm not usually claustrophobic, but being in a small dark tunnel can make you a little nervous. Thankfully, the tunnel was only about fifteen feet. The exit was covered by a lawn gnome. I easily pushed it aside and as quick as I could, I jumped out into the clean night air.

I was shocked to see Bridgette sitting on the hood of the car crying while Geoff reassuringly hugged her. "Bridgette!" I screamed despite my sore throat. She jerked her head in my direction and her face immediately lit up. I ran up to the van and was crushed in her embrace.

"Oh my god, I thought you guys were dead!" She cried into my hair. I patted her back.

"How did you guys get out?"

"Well, I remember running with Geoff, then tripping and blacking out. Then I woke up in a different hallway. Geoff found me and, well, we sorta made our own exit." She said indicating the Geoff sized hole in the side of the house. "But what happened to you guys?"

"It's a really long story." I turned around and saw Duncan starring up at the house. "Can you guys excuse me for a minute?"

I walked over to where he was standing. He seemed to be really deep in thought. "You okay?"

He jumped slightly, as if I had startled him, but smirked. "Yea." He returned his gaze back to the house. "But I think we need to be sure this never happens to anyone every again."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" He took out his lighter and waved in front of my face. He then went up to the side of the house and lit it with the lighter. Being that the whole house was made out of old, dry wood, it instantly ignited. I looked up at the second story window to see Makaila starring at us. However, her image disappeared when a flame engulfed that room. Duncan returned to me smiling. "Well thats one way to do it."

"Well, you have to admit, not everything about this was bad."

"Oh really?"

He inched closer to me until our faces were only centimeters apart. "Yea, I mean, you finally admitted you dig me."

"Oh I did, did I? I don't recall that."

"Well, all I know is that you're going to kiss me in about, hmm, thirty seconds."

I scoffed, "And what makes you so sure?"

"I just know." He said cockily.

"You know what, Duncan?" I paused and looked deep into his eyes before grinning. "You're not as dumb as you look." And with that I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was the best kiss I have ever had in my life. He placed his hand gently on the small of my back as the flames irrupted behind us. He broke away and started chuckling. "What?"

"I just remembered something. I won the game." I looked at him puzzled and he continued to explain. "I was the last one out, so you have to wear the costume I pick." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious."

"Dead serious, babe." I opened my mouth to protest, but he covered it with his hand. "Come on, Geoff and Bridgette probably are freaking out in the car." I laughed as we walked back to the jeep, hand in hand. It may have been the most terrifying night of my life, but it was also the best, and one I will never forget.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Sarah: So...**

**Auora: That was awesome!**

**Sarah: Eh, I wouldn't say awesome. It wasn't as good as I envisioned.**

**Adrianna: That wasn't funny at all....**

**Sarah: Thats because it wasn't supposed to be Adrianna.**

**Adrianna: Oh, well in that case it rocked.**

**Auora: *facepalm* Anyways, what costume does Courtney have to wear??**

**Sarah: Oh, I am making it on Paint, it will be on youtube shortly.**

**Auora: Sweetness.**

**Sarah: I GOT THIS DONE EXACTLY ON HALLOWEEN!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!**

**Adrianna: Double Yay!**

**Auora: Triple Yay!**

**Adrianna: Please review!!!!!**

**Sarah: And tell me if it was good or if I should stick to chapter stories. I love you all! **

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
